Vexillium Cup Western Zartania 314
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" align="center" | Vexillium Cup Western Zartania 314 |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Host Nation colspan="3" Western Zartania - }} }| colspan="1" Teams colspan="3" 32 from 3 Associations - }} }| colspan="1" Venues width="63%" colspan="3" 12 stadiums in 12 cities - }} |} The 314 IVEFA Vexillium Cup was the 17th IVEFA Vexillium Cup run by the International Vexillium Football Association, an international tournament for football, that took place in the summer of 314 for the first time in Western Zartania. Venues Castle Dargon Andrèv Stadium, Castle Dargon (92,000) Home of the Castle Dargon Halberds in the Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Horseshoe Bay Bombardment Field, Horseshoe Bay (75,000) Home of the Horseshoe Bay Destroyers in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Borderton Borderton-Arthur Chambliss Municipal Field, Borderton (72,000) Home of the Borderton Castle Corksters in the Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Galor Commonwealth-Union Stadium, Galor (74,600) Home of the Galor Empire in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Kras Liberation Field, Kras (90,000) Home of the Kras Capitals in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Claitre Lizard Stadium, Claitre (72,000) Home of the Ambereeth Emeralds in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Castle Niedam Mushroom Farm Field, Castle Niedam (68,000) Home of the Castle Niedam ‘Shrooms in Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Gentryville The Archery Range, Gentryville (52,000) Home of the Crossbow Island Archers in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Delroi Castle The Baron Basin, Delroi Castle (58,000) Home of the Delroi Castle Barons in Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Perikars Unification Stadium, Perikars (88,700) Home of the Perikars Gooney Birds in Lyga Eraztul’s Sword Conference Castle Brinth VexStar Field, Castle Brinth (78,000) Home of the Castle Brinth Squirrels in the Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Castle Krindon VexTel Stadium, Castle Krindon (81,500) Home of the Castle Krindon Warbirds in the Lyga Eraztul’s Castle Conference Squads Aethelnia Albion-Merité Angliya Bomern Caledon Chungxipang Cruisana Davenport Draconia Eastern Zartania Jilnovia Kukuria Lambs Cove Lendosa Lysonia Meckeln-Flamlandt Niokolo Koba North Dignania Patakia Porto Capital Samuelonia Solanchatka Solelhada 1 Antòni Delmàs G Spartak Solelhadis 2 Robèrt Auguste D Ministry of Tourism 3 Jaufre Peiracava D Solelhadis FC 4 Jacme Buòu D Dinamo Darsa Anglesa 5 Estève Fabre M Spartak Solelhadis 6 Joan Portal M Esportiu de la Vilassa 7 Miquèu Arrat M Olimpic Hornieira 8 Carlon Delpuòg Libero M Székelyudvarhelyi Ifjúsági Csapat 9 Bernat lo Fadat F Universitat Populara de la Canabièra Pichona 10 Gèli Langlés F Dinamo Darsa Anglesa 11 Nicolau Lavalada F Ministry of Defence 12 Pèire Mondin G Ministry of Defence 13 Uc Malastre D Spartak Solelhadis 14 David de la Mar M Aigador FC 15 Lehel Szabó F Székelyudvarhelyi Ifjúsági Csapat Somery The Fold Utania Head coach: Thomas AMAYU Valedores de Iztacalco Number Position Name Nickname (if applicable) 0 GK Francisco Gerte La Paka 3 DF José Eduardo Pérez Inri 5 DF Luis Mixtli Quintanar Tachidito 6 DF Juan Sánchez El Morris 7 MF Beto Ramírez Titino 8 MF Víctor Miguel Rubio Yoshi 9 FW Diego Reynoso Gato 10 FW Giovanni Pérez Guardadito 11 FW Javier Reynoso Thornton Torton 12 DF Guillermo Guzmán RBD 13 DF Luis García Tlacatelpa Mono 14 MF Miguel Angel Fierros Mig Llagas 15 MF Carlos Eduardo Godínez Peewee 16 MF Aníbal Cruz Caníbal 17 MF Christian Valdez Cuchillo 18 MF José Rodríguez Villegas Patas 19 FW Pedro Antonio Montero Piti 22 GK Ricardo Sotero Villarreal Super Richard Wang Chung Wesmerité Western Zartania Westria Whiland Group Stage Group A Group Match Schedule Group B Group Match Schedule Group C Group Match Schedule Group D Group Match Schedule Group E Group Match Schedule Group F Group Match Schedule Group G Group Match Schedule Group H Group Match Schedule 2nd Round Knockout Stage |'0'| |'1' |4 JUL 314 QF2 – Unification Stadium, Perikars| |'2'| |'1' |5 JUL 314 QF3 – Lizard Stadium, Claitre| |'1'| |'0' |5 JUL 314 QF4 – Bombardment Field, Horseshoe Bay| |'0 (P 4)'| |'0 (P 3)' |8 JUL 314 SF1 – Commonwealth-Union Stadium, Galor| |'7'| |'1' |9 JUL 314 – VexStar Field, Castle Brinth| |'0 (P 4)'| |'0 (P 2)' |13 JUL 314 – Andrèv Stadium, Castle Dargon| |'0 (1 AET)'| |'0 (0 AET)' |12 JUL 314 – Liberation Field, Kras| |'0'| |'3' |Consol=Bronze Final}} Category:Football Category:Vexillium Cup